Per Dimenticare* (In Order to forget italian ver.)
by Rei-chan
Summary: The Italian version of "In Order to Forget"^_^ If you want to read the english version please, check "In order to forget*" A story about Ritsuko..


Vi posto il primo capitolo di una Fanfiction che ho iniziato qualche mese fa, e che originariamente avrebbe dovuto essere una oneshot (ad unico capitolo), mentre stamani ho avuto la brillante idea di trasformarla in più capitoli^_^; Almeno così posso renderla nota un pò, visto che non penso riuscirò a scrivere il secondo capitolo presto, dato che per il momento sto lavorando alla fanfiction lunga che mi porta via un sacco di tempo da dedicare alle altre fanfiction. Perciò, eccola quì!^___^; Vi ricordo che è una fanfiction scritta appunto, in un modo molto strano e che tratta un argomento a dir poco impossibile^___^;; Non vi aggiungo altro, ma cmq sappiate che: 1) Le scritte in grassetto evidenziano i momenti scritti in prima persona dal personaggio protagonista 2) Le scritte normali sono scritte in terza persona. Beh, buona lettura!^__^;  
PS:Si raccomanda un bel sottofondo di Heidi o La' sui monti con Annette durante la lettura!^___________^;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; Rei-chan 

"Per Dimenticare"

1 capitolo.

Ritsuko Akagi's Decision

…Mi domando ancora, pur conoscendo bene la risposta, cosa mi sia successo negli ultimi tempi e che mi abbia spinta a fare una scelta simile…talmente incisiva nella mia vita quotidiana. Mi è quasi impossibile pensare che una donna come me sia arrivata a buttare al vento tutto ciò che aveva costruito in tutti i miei trent'anni di vita per un motivo che forse, qualsiasi altra scienziata al posto mio avrebbe reputato una sciocchezza completamente irrilevante. Forse sono io che sono diversa dalle altre…in fondo, non ho scelto io la mia professione. L'ha scelta mia madre al posto mio. Era il suo unico obiettivo per me, quello di avere un erede che l'avrebbe succeduta nella creazione ed aggiornamento del Magi System. Un'illustre scienziata, abile sia nel settore tecnologico sia in quello medico e sperimentale. Forse è stato questo il motivo che l'ha spinta a non abortire quando rimase incinta da una delle sue tante fiamme che nel giro di pochi mesi svaniscono…ad ogni modo, adesso sono qui…su un treno verso Yokota, la piccola frazione a cinquanta chilometri da Kyoto dove ho lasciato tutti i miei ricordi prima dell'età universitaria….Sono sei anni che non vado a trovare la mia ultima parente rimasta. Sospiro, e penso che neanche sta volta si tratterà di certo di una visita di cortesia…. Avrei dovuto di certo essere più cortese con lei, visto che si può quasi definire che sia stata la figura più presente della mia infanzia….Chissà se sarà felice di rivedermi…. D'altronde, è la mia ultima spiaggia…non saprei proprio dove andare se non da lei. Sto fuggendo da una grande città come Neo Tokyo-3, che mi offriva vitto e alloggio assicurato, ed un lavoro all'immensa base della Nerv che tantissime persone farebbero salti mortali per poterlo avere al posto mio…ma soprattutto, sto fuggendo da lui…che vigliacca che in fondo sono…non sono altro che questo…ma che importanza può avere ormai?…non ho più un lavoro, non ho più una casa, non ho più una vita, ma soprattutto…non ho più l'amore che non ho mai avuto…

Essere vigliacca o meno in fondo, non ha più importanza…non devo più essere apprezzata da nessuno, ne tantomeno da me…il mio orgoglio orma è stato completamente dissolto nel nulla nel momento in cui consegnai la mia lettera di dimissioni in mano al comandante supremo della Nerv…comandante supremo anche della mia vita perduta…

Ritsuko Akagi terminò in questo modo il suo monologo interiore, mentre le ruote della carrozza del treno dove viaggiava in quel preciso momento sfrecciavano velocemente lungo i binari di quella zona di campagna che si faceva sempre più vicina ala destinazione della giovane dottoressa. Ritsuko smise per un istante di fissare con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto il vetro che mostrava tutto il paesaggio collinoso e verdeggiante della pianura giapponese, e lentamente si asciugò il viso con un fazzoletto di carta che stropicciava nervosamente da qualche ora, cercando di nascondere i segni lasciati dalle lacrime che aveva versato durante tutto il tragitto per mille e più ragioni che rendevano tale la sua sofferenza la quale aveva trovato come unica via di uscita la fuga da NeoTokyo-3; Quel mondo che da sempre le aveva offerto l'illusione di una possibilità di vita felice, accanto alla persona più fredda, crudele, e meschina dell'universo…ma che in qualche modo, per ignoti motivi, era riuscito a rubare il suo cuore…

Fu questo che spinse l'illustre scienziata della Nerv a consegnare la sua lettera di licenziamento il giorno prima, e di fuggire…fuggire via…lontano da quel mondo in grado di offrirle solamente lacrime amare e sogni irrealizzabili.

Vigliacca…sono stata solamente una vigliacca…non ho fatto altro che fuggire di fronte ad un problema senza neanche affrontarlo…questo pensiero continua ad assillarmi anche adesso che ormai sono giunta a destinazione. Ho abbandonato tutto ciò che avevo attorno con questo viaggio…scusami Misato…chissà se riuscirai a perdonare questa stupida amica che hai?…un'amica che dopo aver condiviso così tante esperienze assieme ti abbandona così…senza alcun preavviso, lasciandoti in mezzo ad una marea di problemi come quelli che ogni giorno regolarmente sorgono alla Nerv per un motivo o per un altro…come sono egoista…

Ancora una volta, delle lacrime silenziose solcarono il viso candido di Akagi senza che lei se ne accorgesse…

Nonostante fosse passato poco più di un giorno, la Nerv le mancava…le mancava moltissimo…le mancavano gli operatori, i Children, Misato, Kaji…ed anche Gendo…le mancavano proprio tutti…

Chissà se la dottoressa Otagi sarà in grado di "rimpiazzarmi" adeguatamente, o se Gendo la sbatterà fuori appena noterà una piccola distrazione nel suo lavoro…certo che badare al Magi System, agli Evangelion, ai Piloti, e a tutti i vari impegni che il lavoro di scienziata primaria che la Nerv comporta, non è così semplice come sembra…ad ogni modo, spero solo che Eva si troverà bene…in fondo è una brava persona…eravamo nelle stesse facoltà ai tempi dell'università, sebbene non c'era molta confidenza tra noi due…lei, come tutti del resto, si sapevano ben guardare da me che portavo il cognome di una grande luminare della scienza come mia madre…

/Prossima Fermata: Stazione di Yokota. Prossima Fermata: Stazione di Yokota. Si pregano i passeggeri che scendono a questa fermata di tenersi pronti attendendo l'arresto completo del treno. Si ricorda di non dimenticare oggetti personali a bordo: La compagnia non si riterrà responsabile di eventuali furti o smarrimenti. Grazie per aver viaggiato assieme alla nostra compagnia Japan FastTrain. Ci auguriamo di rivedervi presto.

La dottoressa Akagi, alla voce dello speaker, si iniziò a preparare per scendere. Era quella la sua fermata. Raccolse la borsa da passeggio che aveva portato con se. Non aveva portato altra roba per il viaggio. Sapeva che avrebbe pensato la Nerv a spedire tutto ciò che aveva lasciato a NeoTokyo-3 a giorni alla sua nuova abitazione e ad assicurarsi che essa venisse ricevuta. Il treno all'improvviso si fermò, e la ragazza scese lentamente dal treno, posando la suola delle scarpe che aveva ai piedi sull'erba di campo che era già presente giusto accanto ai binari del treno.

Fu l'unica di tutti i passeggeri che viaggiavano su quell'enorme treno a scendere in questo angolo del Giappone che non conta più di cento - centocinquanta anime, se non di meno…

Ritsuko trovò molte similitudini tra se stessa e il luogo dove era appena arrivata in quel momento…era ignorato ed abbandonato dal mondo intero, non appariva neanche nelle cartine geografiche locali, ma ad ogni modo…esisteva.

La ragazza si fermò un attimo a riflettere dopo essersi allontanata dal treno che continuò la sua corsa verso Kyoto. 

Giusto di fronte a se, poteva vedere una grande veduta di quel piccolo villaggio sperduto tra le colline del Giappone…riusciva a vedere quasi tutte le case dall'alto dove si trovava….Più che un area del Giappone, le ricordava un paesaggio tipico della Mongolia…completamente verdeggiante e collinoso…ad ogni modo però, esso non pareva essere estraneo agli occhi della giovane scienziata, che dopo tanta tristezza, le fu spontaneo far sorgere un sottile sorriso sulle sue labbra

Come pensavo…è proprio come l'avevo lasciato….

Pensò. Subito dopo però abbassò nuovamente gli occhi, smettendo di fissare la veduta della vallata che aveva di fronte a se. 

Chissà se ho fatto bene a venire qui…in fondo, rivedere un paesaggio che mi riporti alla mente così tanti ricordi sulla mia vita, non farebbe altro che aggravare il peso dei miei rimpianti….dei ricordi che sto cercando ardentemente di cancellare….dell'amore che devo assolutamente dimenticare…ma…ripeto a me stessa….non saprei proprio dove andare. Mi comporto proprio come una di quelle adolescenti alle prese con la prima delusione di cuore…sono proprio infantile. Più infantile di quanto io stessa credessi di essere…

Ritsuko continuò a proseguire lentamente lungo il sottile e angusto sentiero che l'avrebbe portata in poco tempo al centro di Yokota.

Che strana sensazione…camminare su una strada umida…bagnata ancora dalla rugiada mattutina….Il fresco profumo dell'erba di campo è veramente penetrante…era da un sacco di tempo che non sentivo quest'odore…prima mi era del tutto familiare, e mi passava quasi inosservato.   
A Neo Tokyo-3 è difficile avvertirlo…è proprio vero che le cose belle vengono apprezzate solo una volta che esse vengono perdute…chissà se alla Nerv ciò succederà vista la mia assenza…

La giovane sospirò gravemente, mentre la sua espressione neutrale mutava nuovamente nella malinconia…

No…non succederà…..

Basta…mi sono stancata di mentire a me stessa….

Rialzò lo sguardo cercando di cancellare la tristezza che stava nuovamente tornando ad avvolgerla, e proseguì lungo il sentiero verdeggiante. Che situazione strana vedere una scienziata tanto giovane quanto esperta, passeggiare lungo un sentiero creato dalla natura, eliso dall'asfalto, dai semafori, dalle automobili da altri marchingegni sofisticati che creavano le caratteristiche principali del paesaggio della città dove Ritsuko aveva vissuto fino ad un giorno fa…

La natura con la professione di Ritsuko era completamente contrastante…molti scienziati come lei hanno tentato più volte di manometterla…

Ma in fondo, nessuno a vederla avrebbe potuto dedurre ciò che era in realtà…In fondo, si dice che l'abito non fa il monaco, ed era per questo che Ritsuko aveva sfilato come raramente osava fare al lavoro, il suo fedele camice bianco e i suoi caratteristici abiti che portavano lo stemma della Nerv, sostituendoli con abiti primaverili, freschi e gioviali…insomma, abiti in cui cercava una fuga…un inizio di una nuova vita…ma soprattutto, un modo di mimetizzarsi con quell'ambiente….e di ritornare indietro nel tempo…quando ancora, il suo cuore era vergine…. Ed in fondo ci riuscì: Chiunque del posto l'avrebbe scambiata per una campagnola, reduce probabilmente da un week-end fuori città…e a Ritsuko ciò piaceva…l'idea di non essere riconosciuta, di non essere vista come ciò che era veramente le faceva piacere…era forse la sua unica consolazione…il suo unico motivo per cui aveva abbandonato NeoTokyo-3…e poi c'era sua nonna…sentiva che in fondo era il suo disperato bisogno d'affetto ad averla ridotta in quello stato…una voglia di concretezza e qualcuno che le voleva veramente bene…tutto ciò….  
Ma allora, stava forse cercando di ritrovare l'affetto che le era stato negato da parte di sua nonna?…no…non era così..o almeno era ciò che stava facendo credere prima di tutto a se stessa…

"ATTENZIONEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Quest'esclamazione disperata giunse come un fulmine a ciel sereno nelle orecchie della Dottoressa Akagi, interrompendo bruscamente la gradevole quiete che regnava sovrana da quelle parti.

La ragazza si voltò indietro di scatto, sorpresa ed intimorita da quel grido. La prima cosa che riuscì a sentire fu il rumore di uno stridere di ruote tra l'erba del sentiero; Ruote di una bicicletta da passeggio che sfrecciavano velocemente lungo quel viale in discesa e di un campanello che continuava a suonare in modo da avvertire la ragazza del pericolo imminente, in modo da evitare il tremendo impatto che avrebbe potuto esserci.

"SI SPOSTIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!"

Prima che la dottoressa Akagi potesse focalizzare perfettamente qual era il pericolo, venne violentemente travolta da qualcosa che dopo averla investita cadde per terra precipitandole addosso, che non riuscendo a mantenere ne il peso ne l'equilibrio, ruzzolarono sul terreno erboso con un grande tonfo.

Dopo alcuni secondi, Ritsuko si tirò su di schiena dolorante

"Ohi, Ohi che botta…." Mormorò la ragazza strofinandosi la nuca con la mano destra.

"ACCIDENTI!! Sta bene?!!?" una voce maschile , la stessa che rima aveva cercato di avvisarla, purtroppo, fuori tempo, giunse veloce ed allarmata alle orecchie di Ritchan. Nell'udire quelle parole, la ragazza aprì di scatto gli occhi, e vide sopra di se, in una situazione molto equivocabile, un ragazzo, probabilmente della sua stessa età, che con i suoi profondi occhi grigi, lasciava trasparire tutto il suo dispiacere e preoccupazione per ciò che era successo…

Inizio a fissarlo per riuscire a capire prima di tutto ciò che sia successo…per un primo secondo i suoi occhi e i miei si incrociano, mentre il passaggio di una nuvola passeggera che oscura il sole portando l'ombra sui nostri corpi inermi, e facendoci notare, con il suo brusco passaggio dalla luce alla penombra, di trovarci l'uno addosso all'altro, anche se lui non sembrava preoccuparsi di ciò. I nostri visi sono vicinissimi. Arrossisco appena allontana il suo viso dal mio, e si inginocchia accanto a me con fare preoccupato, aiutandomi a sedermi sull'erba.

"Sono terribilmente dispiaciuto, mi creda!! Non so come fare per farmi perdonare! Si è fatta male!?" 

Poggio una mano sulla mia testa, iniziando a capire finalmente ciò che era successo, appena vedo una bicicletta giacere poco distante da me: ero stata investita da questo ragazzo mentre era sulla sua bici…

"No…sto bene…"_ Rispondo con tono calmo, e forse troppo monotono da apparire addirittura offesa nei confronti del giovane che mi aveva accidentalmente coinvolta nel suo incidente…_

Tolgo immediatamente la mano dalla testa solo quando avvertii il tocco allarmato della mano del ragazzo sulla mia spalla.

"Lasci che l'aiuti, la prego! Ha sbattuto la testa!? E' ferita?!…Accidenti a me! Quando mi deciderò a riparare i freni di questa bici sarà sempre tardi! Mi creda, sono desolato! I freni della mia bici non funzionano bene, e non pensavo di poter incontrare qualcuno in questa zona! Di solito è sempre desolata!…Mi spiace! Mi spiace infinitamente!" 

  
Il ragazzo continuò ancora a scusarsi non riuscendo a trovare le parole sufficienti per poter esprimere il suo completo dispiacere alla giovane sconosciuta.

Ritsuko alzò gli occhi verso di lui. Si sorprese nel vedere un tale dispiacere da parte di quel ragazzo…Gendo non si era mai scusato con lei per averle spezzato il cuore così tante volte…

Capì quindi, che di fronte ad una simile richiesta di perdono, era suo dovere rispondere adeguatamente come il corretto Bon Ton Francese consigliava. Quindi accennò un leggero sorriso mentre ritornava a strofinarsi con una mano il punto dietro la nuca il punto dove probabilmente aveva urtato fortunatamente senza conseguenze preoccupanti.

"Lasci stare, veramente! Non è successo niente…sono…cose che capitano…" Rispose con voce rassicurante, alzandosi all'impiedi lentamente, e togliendo dai suoi abiti la polvere che aveva contratto nel ruzzolare.

Il ragazzo dai capelli argentei però non si lasciò tranquillizzare dalle parole della bionda scienziata, e non mandò via dal suo volto quell'espressione desolata

"Ne è sicura!? Accipicchia che disastro ho combinato!"

"Si…sto bene…"Rispose ancora una volta la dottoressa cercando di rassicurare il villeggiante

Il ragazzo, finalmente rasserenatosi sorrise, ed alzò la sua bicicletta caduta sotto i suoi piedi "Per fortuna, sa! Mi riprometto sempre di aggiustare questi benedetti freni, ed invece me ne dimentico sempre! Sono talmente dispiaciuto, mi creda!" Il ragazzo saltò nuovamente sulla sua bicicletta lasciando Ritsuko inerme di fronte a lui, che guardava con il solito sguardo che tutti avrebbe definito 'assente' , ma che celava in realtà una marea infinita di pensieri e riflessioni che la giovane scienziata non amava dare a vedere agli altri.

Che strano tipo…era da tanto tempo che non vedevo una simile spensieratezza nei movimenti. Alla Nerv sembra quasi che ogni movimento sia pianificato già da principio…forse ho veramente avuto una buona idea a ritornare qui a Yokota. Almeno mi terrà lontana da situazioni che potrebbero ricordarmi la Nerv e quindi anche lui…almeno spero…

Adesso, l'unica cosa che deve cambiare è il mio cuore…che nonostante tutto, sembra legarmi ancora a quella fredda base militare…

"Scusi se non mi fermo ancora! Ma vado terribilmente di fretta!" Esclamò il ragazzo tornando a pedalare velocemente lungo il sentiero in discesa che proseguiva…

"Mi scusi ancoraa!!!" Gridò in lontananza il giovane occhialuto, voltandosi ancora una volta verso Ritsuko, e salutandola con un gesto veloce della mano.

Ritsuko rimase ferma immobile per qualche secondo, osservando con lo sguardo il percorso della bicicletta…

Sospirò, e poi la dottoressa Akagi riprese a camminare proseguendo per il vialetto solcato in mezzo all'erba, che l'avrebbe portata ben presto a casa della nonna.

Circa dieci minuti dopo, si trovò finalmente ad attraversare il piccolo paesino. La fattoria della nonna era ad est del villaggio, e quindi doveva attraversare gran parte del paesino a piedi, ma questo non era un problema…

In fondo le comodità delle piccole città sono proprio queste…che si arriva da un punto all'altro del paese anche a piedi…era strano pensare che in fondo, una ragazza proveniente da una grande città come NeoTokyo-3 si trovasse a camminare per un paesino sperduto tra le montagne del Giappone, come Yokota…anche se la differenza si potevano ben trovare: i cittadini non erano ben vestiti come lo era lei, ma non perché non potevano permettersi abiti moderni e firmati come quelli che Ritsuko stava indossando in quel momento, che poi del resto non erano nulla di così speciale per una ragazza di città…un twin-set lilla, quasi abbinato al colore della mini gonna poco più scura, e scarpe dal tacco basso allacciate alla schiava di colore rosso…La mattina prima di partire Ritsuko cercò di indossare un abito che le avrebbe permesso di mimetizzarsi con gli abitanti del villaggio, ma nonostante tutto, gli abiti indossati dai villeggianti risultavano essere ancora più semplici di quelli che aveva scelto…

E il suo passaggio non fu poco notato dai cittadini…che non si trattennero di posare i loro occhi sulla giovane dottoressa in incognito, e di commentare la sua figura esile ed aggraziata, che riconobbero immediatamente come una straniera. Ritsuko però cercò di rimanere indifferente agli occhi delle persone…anche se ormai le era divenuto persino difficile sopprimere le sue emozioni, cosa che prima le veniva meglio di qualsiasi altra cosa; e non si scompose neanche di fronte ai commenti pesanti che un gruppo di ubriaconi, seduti in un tavolo di un bar di quella via, non si trattennero a rivolgerle, commentando i suoi lineamenti fisici…Ma in fondo, alla donna non glene importava più nulla…

Non gli importava più nulla della sua vita…era stata sfruttata così tanto…il pensiero di ciò continuava a farla soffrire; ma ciò che la faceva soffrire di più era pensate di riuscire in qualche modo ad essere felice: Sapeva già per se che non le era più possibile una cosa del genere…

Già…non mi è più possibile sperare in u barlume di felicità e di risalita…ormai ciò che è stato è stato…io non sono fatta per gli uomini e gli uomini non sono fatti per me…ma non è soltanto gli uomini a cui non sono portata: Io non sono portata per l'amore…

Sono nata da un rapporto privo di amore…sono cresciuta senza amore, ed ho continuato a vivere cercando di poter contare solo sulle mie proprie forze…. Misato mi diceva sempre che io non parlo mai di me stessa…infatti è vero. Detesto parlare di me stessa sia con gli altri che con me…perché nella mia vita non avrei nient'altro che guai e amarezza da raccontare…ed io non tollero la pietà ed il compatimento delle altre persone nei miei confronti…e non voglio neanche sopprimere gli altri parlando con loro dei miei problemi…ricordo ancora quando mamma durante le sue crisi isteriche scaricava su di me la colpa di tutti i suoi guai…ed io non dovevo fare altro che tacere ed acconsentire, cercando di farle ritrovare con il mio silenzio la calma perduta… in fondo sono solo parole ciò che la mamma ha detto…non fanno male come gli schiaffi ed altre punizioni fisiche…ma allora perché sto piangendo così tanto come se mi avessero picchiata a sangue? Solo dopo essere diventata una scienziata capii quanto la violenza psicologica possa uccidere una persona, senza lasciare alcuna traccia sul fisico, ma ferire a morte il proprio cuore…

Certe emozioni non le vennero a sapere nessuno…le rimuginavo continuamente nella mia mente…pensandoci e riflettendoci su…nessuno poteva mai immaginare che cosa si celasse dietro a quella bambina con un neo sulla via delle lacrime, solitaria e perennemente con lo sguardo assente, che in tutti i suoi anni di studio riusciva sempre a classificarsi la prima della classe nonché dell'istituto. Invidiata e quindi isolata dai compagni, ma lodata e corteggiata dagli insegnanti che, dietro ai loro sorrisi e complimenti, celavano anche loro un sottile filo di invidia che io riuscivo a percepire in fondo….

Grazie a tutte le borse di studio che iniziai a vincere in una quantità quasi da record, riuscii a laurearmi in ben due facoltà complesse, specializzazioni comprese, a soli venticinque anni…età che di solito comprende solo la laurea classica…ma tutto ciò di me non lo sa nessuno…agli occhi delle persone che mi stanno attorno appaio come una fredda dottoressa incurante dei sentimenti e delle emozioni degli sterni…com'è ingenuo il mondo…se solo sapessero veramente tutto ciò che c'è alle mie spalle…

A distogliere i miei tristi pensieri è l'arrivo finalmente a casa della nonna. Riconosco immediatamente l'antica fattoria dalle mura rossastre, dove il segnavento arrugginito a forma di gallo continuava, nonostante l'età, a caratterizzare con i suoi movimenti cangianti le direzioni che i venti assumevano. L'odore del fieno e delle stalle vicino all'entrata è penetrante, ma non fastidioso…richiama alla mente la veduta dall'alto di un paesaggio campagnolo giusto come la veduta di Yokota dove sorgeva la stazione quasi abbandonata dove prima ero scesa…

Si potevano anche scorgere il verso delle oche, delle galline, e degli altri animali da cortile…non era affatto cambiata negli ultimi sei anni…l'ultima volta che, anche se già adulta, rincorsi le galline senza neanche sorridere nel farlo…inespressiva, come sempre….A quei tempi ignorando che esisteva la possibilità di sfogarsi con qualcuno, lo facevo con me stessa, pensando di poter raggiungere uno scopo in questo modo…ma mi accorgo che mi sbagliavo…anche se continuo a farlo tuttora adesso.

Suono più volte il campanello della porta. Forse era da sempre stata una delle poche cose elettroniche presenti qui…in questa fattoria, come in tutto questo paesino del resto, che sembra quasi non aver ceduto di fronte agli influssi del progresso tecnologico e dell'avanguardia digitale come il resto del mondo. Per questo a Yokota il tempo non passa mai…nonostante rimase coinvolta anche lei, in parte, alla tragedia segnata dal Second Impact.

Suono ancora. Non risponde nessuno…forse è rotto. E' l'unica spiegazione…altrimenti, se la nonna non fosse in casa, non avrebbe mai lasciato il cancello di ferro battuto aperto…

Timidamente mi faccio avanti. Nonostante questo ambiente risuoni familiare non riesco a muovermi intorno senza provare disagio.

"Nonna?…" _Esclamo , chiudendo il cancello alle mie spalle _"E' permesso?! Sono io, nonna!"_ Chiamo ancora, guardandomi intorno.._

Oltre agli animali presenti nelle stalle, non c'era anima viva intorno a me…però, attraverso la finestra aperta della cucina al pianterreno della casa, si scorgeva del fumo fuoriuscire e disperdersi nell'aria…probabilmente la nonna stava cucinando il pranzo…ormai erano quasi le due pomeridiane…  
Prendo coraggio da quel segnale, e sorridendo corro incontro alla porta di legno, la apro, ed entro all'interno della casa.

Dalla fretta di rivedere la nonna mi dimentico persino di sfilarmi le scarpe, ma ciò non aveva alcuna importanza…

Entrai velocemente all'interno della fattoria 

  
"Nonna!" _Grido entusiasta, aspettando di trovare appena voltato l'angolo, la figura di quell'esile vecchietta dai capelli lunghi e bianchi, che spesso soleva a raccogliere in un tupé basso, vestita con abiti caserecci, e quel sorriso materno sul viso, segnato dal tempo e dalla vita. Però, quest'immagine sbiadì immediatamente dalla mia mente, non appena arrivai a voltare l'angolo. Al posto dell'immagine di mia nonna , non trovai nessuno…_

La pentola sul fornello della cucina a gas poco distante, stava bollendo rumorosamente, mentre l'aroma del sugo appena pronto si diffondeva a macchia d'olio lungo tutta la cucina…mi sorprendo nel non vedere la persona che mi aspettavo…quasi delusa..

"E tu cosa ci fai qui!?" 

Prima che la dottoressa potesse guardarsi intorno, chiedendosi dove potesse essere sua nonna, fu colta di sorpresa alle spalle da una voce poco familiare, che ad una prima sensazione, la fece rabbrividire intimorita, trattenendo le sue emozioni improvvise per non balzare in aria, contenendosi.

Si voltò di colpo alle sue spalle, guardando sorpresa ed impaurita la persona che l'aveva ripresa con tono di voce quasi minaccioso. Lo riconobbe immediatamente.

"Ma…tu sei il ragazzo che poco fa mi ha investita!!" _Esclamai sorpresa quanto insospettita e spaventata. Che cosa ci faceva uno sconosciuto in casa di nonna!? E soprattutto, lei dov'era finita?!_

"Si, scusami per averti spaventata! Non volevo…"Rispose tranquillamente con un sorriso bonario e pacifico stampato sul volto.

Rimango ancora bloccata dallo stupore…o forse era spavento!? La nonna viveva sola! Il nonno era rimasto vittima del Second Impact sedici anni fa, ma quindi…chi era questo strano tipo dall'aria tranquilla?…I miei pensieri vengono bloccati da una veloce esclamazione dell'uomo dai capelli argentei.

"Stai cercando qualcuno qui!?"_ Domanda con fare tranquillo. Forse dovrei essere io a fargli questa domanda…_

"Si…cercavo mia nonna! Questa casa è sua! Perché lei non c'è!?" Rispondo tutto ad un fiato, quasi senza accorgermi di tutto ciò; Il panico nel trovare questo sconosciuto al posto della nonna mi lasciò perplessa quanto spaventata_. Non ci volle molto per la_ mia mente pessimistica_ iniziare_ _architettare_ pensieri tragici sulla sorte dell'anziana _vecchietta, idee che però vengon_o immediatamente smentite dal sorriso placido del ragazzo.

"Ah…tu dovresti essere Akagi Ritsuko! La nipote della Signora Yume!" _Esclama allegramente il giovane ragazzo lasciandomi con le sue parole ancora più stupita ed incredula. Conosceva il mio nome?…ed anche quello di mia nonna…come faceva?…non mi sembra di averlo mai visto prima d'ora…eppure il suo volto mi ispirava un'insolita fiducia…sono la solita sciocca credulona….Le esperienze passate avrebbero dovuto insegnarmi bene di non fidarmi delle persone, contando solo dalle apparenze…sono proprio un'inguaribile credulona…eppure…_

Mi dimentico persino di dare una risposta precisa, la_ mia mente viaggiava ancora nei mille _pensieri_ che l'affollavano_.

L'uomo, senza cancellare neanche per un istante i_l sorriso dalle sue labbra, tende_ gentilmente la sua mano in senso di amicizia._ Forse dal mio silenzio, capì che la mia risposta era affermativa…chi tace acconsente, del resto._

"Sono davvero lieto di conoscerti! Posso darti del tu, vero? Mi chiamo Yukito! Yukito Tsukishiro." Esclamò galantemente il ragazzo.

Quasi come riflesso incondizionato ricambio il gesto, e la mia mano flebile fu stretta dal suo tocco gentile.

"Pi…piacere mio…"_ Ma cosa stai facendo Ritsuko?!!? Non dovresti dare tutta questa confidenza ad un estraneo! Non farti abbindolare dal suo sorriso e da suoi occhi sinceri! Gli uomini sai già chi sono!_

Ripeto a me stessa avvertendo il tocco caldo della mano di Tsukishiro sulla mia pelle…

Immediatamente, dopo quel 'auto-raccomandazione, torno a prestare attenzione sull'assenza della nonna.

"Ma…dov'è mia nonna!? _Esclamo ritirando di colpo la mia mano dalla gentile stretta del ragazzo._

"La signora Yume è andata a Matsushiro per prelevare una giumenta che aveva comprato…il viaggio in treno è lungo, e probabilmente tornerà domattina." _Risponde nella più completa serenità. Non sembrava affatto agitato di aver di fronte a se una persona che non conosceva assolutamente; così tanto da sembrare quasi il mio, di comportamento, ad essere fuori luogo…dal suo fare sembrava quasi che mi stesse aspettando… _

Sorrise ancora…chissà come mai il suo viso esprimeva così tanta felicità…forse sotto quel sorriso…anche lui celava un dispiacere segreto…come tutti del resto…

Ma perché mi sto soffermando su ciò!? Continuo a ricordami che è un estraneo! Che cosa ci fa a casa di nonna?!

Inizio a fissare i suoi movimenti, una volta allontanatosi da me, mentre inizia ad aprire degli scaffali adiacenti alla cucina, e prendendone l'occorrente per apparecchiare la tavola.

Io continuo a fissarlo sulla soglia dell'ingresso della stanza…la mia espressione era ancora scossa e dubbiosa dalla presenza insolita di questo socievole ed accogliente ragazzo, che dopo aver stretto facilmente amicizia con una fredda e restia scienziata come me, o almeno è così che mi vedono gli altri quando indosso un camicie bianco sopra i miei vestiti, si stava muovendo in casa di nonna come grande sicurezza nei movimenti, come se fosse familiare ad essa…

"Pranzi qui, vero!?" _Domanda il ragazzo_ " Non mi è mai piaciuto pranzare in solitudine, anche se oggi temevo di doverlo fare…ma per fortuna sei arrivata tu! Avevo già in mente di prendere una gallina dal pollaio e farla mangiare qui accanto a me per farmi compagnia!" _Prosegue senza neanche attendere la mia risposta, sistemando i piatti di ceramica sulla tavola rettangolare in legno di noce, apparecchiata all'americana, con le tovagliette in spugna di colore blu sotto ogni piatto…_

Osservando la sua delicatezza casalinga nel poggiare le posate e le stoviglie sulla tavola. E' quasi impossibile pensare che in realtà quell'uomo era lo stesso che poco prima mi investì maldestramente con la bicicletta …  
All'inizio, nonostante la sua estrema gentilezza, mi diede l'impressione di uno scapestrato villeggiante, maldestro persino a guidare la propria bicicletta, ma adesso sembra quasi un'altra persona nel vedere tutta la sua finezza nell'apparecchiare la tavola.

Lo stupore della dottoressa Akagi aumentò ancora di molto quando Yukito la invitò a sedersi a tavola con lui per pranzare, con una tale accoglienza che nessuno mai le aveva rivolto prima.

Ritsuko si sentì sorpresa, ma non imbarazzata…non c'era nulla nel comportamento del ragazzo che potrebbe mai mettere a disagio una persona; neanche Ritsuko Akagi. Quel ragazzo dagli occhiali parlava in una maniera talmente amichevole che era riuscito a conquistare anche la sua fiducia, nonostante non sapesse chi fosse né cosa ci facesse a casa di sua nonna, la faceva sentire a suo agio in una maniera che neanche lei poteva mai immaginare di poter concedere…e lentamente, andò a sedersi in un lato del tavolo apparecchiato, ascoltando ancora incuriosita le parole del giovane, che non si astenne nel esprimere tutta la gioia che l'arrivo della ragazza le aveva recato…senza fare alcuna domanda…

Yukito Tsukishiro si avvicinò a Ritsuko porgendole un piatto di riso al sugo fumante 

"Prego!" Esclamò sorridendo "Spero che il riso al sugo sia di tuo gradimento! Non sapevo del tuo arrivo, altrimenti avrei potuto preparare qualcosa di speciale per te!" Continuò.

"Mi piace molto…il riso al sugo…" _Rispondo con voce ancora stupita, mentre l'aroma intenso del sugo donava un aspetto piuttosto invitante alla portata._

"Ne sono felice. Io ne vado matto!" _Continua, mentre si allontana nuovamente verso i fornelli della cucina prendendo il piatto di riso al sugo anche per lui…Dopo aver fatto ciò si sedette a tavola anche lui, di fronte a me, e mi sorrise nuovamente._

"Itadakimasu!" *

"Itadakimasu…"Rispondo anche io, augurandogli buon appetito. Aspetto che sia lui a prendere la prima forchettata di riso, ammetto che l'aria di campagna mi ha fatto venire davvero fame…

alla Nerv di solito sono sempre troppo impegnata per pranzare in orario…certe volte me ne dimentico anche, i computer e gli Evangelion non stimolano assolutamente l'appetito…

Assaggio il riso. E' squisito. Era davvero da tanto tempo che non pranzavo con qualcosa di così invitante…di solito alla Nerv quando la fame inizia a pungere cerco di attutirla con un sandwich o del cibo precotto comprato alla mensa interna dell'edificio…un pranzo del genere mi sembra davvero una novità, eppure il riso al sugo non è poi niente di così speciale…

"Complimenti…cucini bene!" _Esclamo al ragazzo, quasi inavvertitamente…forse gli sto dando troppa confidenza, è vero…però c'è qualcosa in lui che ha saputo come conquistarla…forse è il suo comportamento accogliente e gentile che mi attira…_

"Dici davvero!? Troppo gentile! La buona cucina è sempre stata la mia passione!" _Risponde a sua volta tra un boccone e l'altro._

"Ho un'amica a NeoTokyo-3 che forse farebbe meglio a prendere ripetizioni da te in cucina" _Aggiungo con un'insolito tono scherzoso, mentre la visione di una cena a base di curry istantaneo a casa di Misato fa comparire un sottile sorriso sulle mie labbra, ed alla mia espressione aggiunge quasi un pizzico di leggera felicità legata al ricordo di tutte le sere trascorse da ospite a casa di Katsuragi, che erano solite a terminare con la fame ancora vigente, almeno da parte mia… _

"Vieni da NeoTokyo-3?! Ci sono stato, è una città bellissima!" _Esclamò il ragazzo sorpreso nel sentire la mia città di provenienza._

Come pensavo…chi sarebbe mai stata questa pazza che avendo dei titoli di studio talmente alti ed avendo un posto di lavoro assicurato in una delle più imponenti agenzie militari del mondo, avrebbe commesso una bestialità così grande di trasferirsi per sempre qui in un paesino di campagna che non avrebbe assolutamente valorizzato il suo lavoro e che quindi non avrebbe preservato nulla di buono per il suo futuro…

Il ragazzo si distolse per un attimo suo pasto, e si voltò verso la finestra poco distante che mostrava la campagna che circondava la casa "Però…non è nemmeno paragonabile alla bellezza di Yokota…" Esclamò sorridendo. "Forse sono l'unico a pesarla così! ^__^ Questo paesino in fondo oltre alla bellezza della campagna non offre proprio niente! ^__^;;" Continuò ancora.

Dopo aver ascoltato attentamente le sue parole, imito i suoi movimenti e guardo anch'io al di là della finestra 

"Però…forse è proprio per questo motivo che Yokota è bella…a differenza di tutte le altre città, non si è evoluta negli ultimi anni alla tecnologia e alle innovazioni…ed è forse proprio per questo che e' strano anche a me stessa trovarmi qui'..."

Fine primo capitolo.


End file.
